


Sweetest Taboo

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Finn's shower gets a bit of a pick me up





	Sweetest Taboo

            Finn Balor made a life of skirting the fine like between right and wrong. At times he came off as the sweetest, Lego playing, man child. All the girls went wild over their little “Finnabon”. Other times he was a sinful sex god. At no point did his two sides come together, until now. He was having trouble keeping his attraction to certain coworkers under control. He was waiting to shower until everyone left. He needed some sort of release. The hot water on his back, the thoughts of Roman Reigns in the back of his head. He knew he was loud but he was alone. He could be as loud as he wanted moaning out Roman as he fucked his own hand. He could hear something. It was probably security, he continued what he was doing. They could hear the shower. His moaning got louder but it halted when he heard a voice.

“Finn, ya ready? I’ve been at the car for like a half hour?”

“Oh. Yeah. Shit.”

“What are ya doing? Are ya alright?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Finn looked down at the erection.

“Ya need help?”

“Look, unless you’re gonna blow me you need to go.” He shouldn’t have said that.

“Okay. Let me put my clothes somewhere dry.”

“Noam, I wasn’t serious.”

“Are ya sure? I mean, I’d do it.”

            Finn watched Noam strip down. He seemed too eager to be getting in the shower with him. Part of his brain was telling him to stop but the other part told him to live a little. It wasn’t like he propositioned Noam. He casually made a comment and Noam offered. He licked his lips seeing Noam’s nude figure. Their age difference flashed in his mind, Noam was very much an adult, making adult decisions.  He looked at the smirk on Noam’s face. This wasn’t a first for Noam, not the way he was looking at Finn.

            Finn was quick to see how experienced Noam was. The way he sucked at his neck and sucked a trail down his chest, he had a fair idea of what he was doing. Noam’s hand was gentle on Finn’s cock. His thumb caught a drop of pre-cum. Finn watched Noam’s tongue swirl around the shaft from base to tip before he took the length in his mouth. Finn grunted and started to push back into Noam’s throat. He moaned when he felt a slight gag. Finn watched Noam pull back and sit on his heels.

“Where do you want it?”

“Face.”

“Dirty.”

“Just do it.”  

            Finn smirked as he jerked himself off. He looked down at the beautiful brown eyes looking back up at him. He ran a finger down the side of Noam’s face. He felt the first trickle of cum, before the next few ribbons shot onto Noam’s face. He pulled Noam up and backed him against the wall before sliding to his knees. He heard Noam laughed when he wrapped his mouth around his length. Finn wrapped his hand around Noam’s shaft and pumped while sucking him off. Noam was making small sounds followed by a moan when he felt Finn’s pinky in his ass. His hips started to move around as Finn kept sucking. He felt the warm cum start hitting his tongue and swallowed as it flowed out. His eyes shot up to Noam’s. Noam’s eyes were wide. Finn had a satisfied smile.

“Let’s take this back to the room.”

 

 


End file.
